


Heart's Longing

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Love, Lúthien POV, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She wants a family of her own, love like that her parents share.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Daeron & Lúthien Tinúviel, Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Doriath Week 2020





	Heart's Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Doriath Week

She grows up loved.

Safe and protected by the Girdle of her mother’s making, secured in the love her parents hold for her. She knows no grief, or pain, or death. Only love, laughter and joy. She grows to learn from her parents, she grows to love her people, to call them friends and family. She grows up singing and dancing.

She grows under the careful watch of her family, and their love for her. Their love for her moves her, deeply. How could it not? When her father looks at her like she is the greatest gift he’s been given, when her mother’s love is deep and humbling. When her cousins care for her, in their own small ways. She loves them all, she loves this little family of hers.

And she grows in beauty, and she begins to have elves asking for her hand, trying to court her. But her heart is not there, she doesn’t love them beyond the tender love she has for all her people. Daeron composes the loveliest songs for her to sing and dance to, his love shining from her eyes. And part of her wishes she could love him back, with the same intensity he loves her. But she does not and, a part of her knows that it will hurt him eventually in a deep and terrible way.

She wants a family of her own, love like that her parents share. She goes to her mother and asks, “Why I have not fallen in love?”

Her mother smiles softly, though something clouds her eyes, “Your time has not yet come, my daughter. Give yourself time and patience child, your love will come to you and your heart will know, sing and rejoice at its mate.”

She knows better than to argue, her mother’s wisdom is not something that should be taken lightly. Her mother’s sight, much less. So she simply kisses her mother’s cheek and thanks her. She sings of love beneath the stars that night, alone with only birds for company.

Time flies her by, she looks at the eyes of the elves who seek her company, wondering, ‘Is he the one? Is she?’ But her heart remains the same and she remains alone, without the company she longs for. She will not settle for anything else than her match, and her mother has promised it will come. Patience is a gift for the edhil, after all, save terrible circumstances, they do not die. Her mate’s somewhere, she just needs to wait for them.

Fate arrives in the shape of a man. Beren, he calls himself. He follows her, calling her Tinúviel and while at first, the urge to run is great, there is something about this man that halts her. She stops and lets him approach and he all but collapses at her feet, she is not cruel nor she enjoys the suffering of others, so she helps him, hides him from her father. And somewhere along the lines, her heart sings and soars.

Her father rages, she expected that, her mother aids her case, but it’s no match for her father’s fury. And Beren departs Doriath with his head held up, her heart weeps at seeing him march to his death. Her home becomes a prison and she, using the gifts that she has from her mother, escapes.

Together, they defeat Belegûr and return to Doriath. Things have changed, she is no longer part of the edhil. Not entirely. She’s somewhere in the middle of the two. She and Beren wed and depart for Tol Galen.

It is there, that she births their only child. And her heart feels fit to burst, at long last, she knows complete bliss and holds her beloved child to her breast. At long last, she has the family she longed for. And she will love it, no matter how much or little time they will have. She has the sweet, the bitter will come, but she is at peace.


End file.
